Cillian Darcy: Destiny of the Lost Souls/Transcript
Act I The T.V. Special begin at 19:35pm in america, The Addams are going off on a weekly vacation while Wednesday stayed behind and house sitting the entire house, after they left, Wednesday looked at her friend's infostamp which is Cillian. She looked at all eleven incarnations of him and she founded out that he's in his eleventh incarnation. But then, She heard the TARDIS materalised in front of her house and also the Door Knock right she went downstairs and answer it. *Cillian: Hello Wednesday, I'm back! *Wednesday: You came back, how could they....?! *Cillian: Who? No one phone me, i just arrived!! Oh you've redecorated my house, I don't like it! *Wednesday: This is a different house, this is our house. *Cillian: Yes, that's it. *Wednesday: Cillian, what are you doing here? *Cillian: i came here before i return to england. *Wednesday: well, come in. I should let you in. Wednesday walked inside with Cillian to her house, Few minutes later. *Cillian: So when you say on your own *Wednesday: Yes, I meant on my own with my brother. Yes. Because no one thinks I can cope on my own. Which is so unfair, because I can't cope on my own with him. I can't. He just cries all the time. I mean, do they have off switches? *Cillian: Human beings. No. Believe me, I've checked. *Wednesday: No, babies. *Cillian: Same difference. Sometimes this works though. Shush. Cillian's shushing on Wednesday's baby brother works. *Wednesday: Can you teach me to do that? *Cillian: Probably not. *Wednesday: Oh, please. Come on, I need something. I'm rubbish at this. *Cillian: At what? *Wednesday: Being a big sister. You read all the books, and they tell you you'll know what to do if you follow your instincts. I have no instinct. That's what this weekend's about, trying to prove to people I can do this one thing well. Cillian is flicking through the books on the table. *Cillian: So, what did you call him? Will I blush? *Wednesday: No, we didn't call him Cillian. *Cillian: No, I didn't think you would. *Wednesday: He's called Pubert. What are you doing here anyway? *Cillian: Yes, he likes that, Pubert, though personally he prefers to be called Trogdor the Burninator, Dark Dragon Of the Underworld. *Wendesday: Sorry, what? *Cillian: That's what he calls himself. *Wednesday: And how do you know that? *Cillian: I speak baby. *Wendesday: Of course you do. I don't even know when his nappy needs changing, and I'm the one supposed to be his older sister. Oh. *Cillian: Hey hold on, he wonders where his big brother is and his parents. Where're the others? *Wednesday: they're gone on the holiday for the week, they need to rest. Pugsley Jr makes a comment on Wednesday. *Cillian: No, She your sister, you can't just call her Girl Pugsley. *Wednesday: Girl Pugsley? *Cillian: That's you and also Handsome Pugsley is me and everyone is... Peasants? Well that's a bit unfortunate. *Wednesday: now tell me, what are you here for?! *Cillian: Wednesday, i just here to see you as a friend. *Cillian: Oh, well i'm here to tell you that i'm nearing the end of my tenth regeneration and beginning my eleventh regeneration. *Wednesday: so there will be twelve of you. *Cillian: Twelve Regenerations equal Thirteen Lives besides, I'm on my own a bit Wednesday a bit of my Regeneration Tour and then I'm off to the Alignment of Exedor. *Wednesday: What's the Alignment of Exedor? *Cillian: Seventeen Galaxies in a perfect union. Meant to be spectacular. I can't miss it. Literally can't. It's locked in a time stasis field. I get one crack at flying my Tardis straight into it, if I get my dates right. Which I have. *Wednesday: Not bad. Look, You're an friend of ours because you're special. Now Seriously what are you doing here?! *Cillian: Wednesday, i'm just popped in to say hello to you that's all. *Wednesday: You don't have to do that, I checked upstairs when we returned home, it's real. And next door, both sides, they're humans. Is it the fridge? Are there aliens in my fridge? *Cillian: Wednesday trust me, You're my friend. On second though when you find me at the Town, talk to me. Act II Cillian sees a vision about his enemy Eion Moore is still alive. *Wednesday: a Vision face?! I have Nightmares on that! *Cillian: Eion Moore. *Wednesday: who? *Cillian: My Arch-Enemy is still alive. *Wednesday: What do you mean? *Cillian: I defeated him in the matrix in his monster form with a help from The Rebellion. *Wednesday: Who's the Rebellion? *Cillian: He's an amalgamation of Darker Side of my Nature, Somewhere between my twelfth and thirteenth incarnations. *Wednesday: so if he's dead, why didn't he just come back? *Cillian: I have to go after Eion before it's too late and you must stay. *Wednesday: No. *Cillian: No? *Wednesday: No, Cillian, I know you back in Ireland before you left and my family travelled with you in your first and second incarnations, That's why we've been there for you. *Cillian: Is that so? *Wednesday: Yeah, you win and you always survive! *Cillian: Cool. Thoses were the best days. *Wednesday: I can help you, I'm staying. *Cillian: Okay, you can help but we can use my TARDIS. In the TARDIS, Cillian manage to travel to track his enemy down while Wednesday looked at the inside which he redecorated. *Cillian: Okay, Eion Moore, If i can track him down through time and space. *Wednesday: Wow... The inside has been redecorated.... *Cillian: Yeah, It's bigger on the inside, you know that, you like it?! *Wednesday: It's look Gothic and Darker! *Cillian: yeah but still! *Wednesday: wait Cillian, i remembered now, If this is the time machine, and that enemy you're chasing, why don't you go back in time and Kill him? *Cillian: He was nearing the end of his regeneration cycle and i have to stay connect with Eion's TARDIS. *Wednesday: Okay. Act III Act IV Act V Act VI Cillian and Wednesday escaped from Eion after his thirteenth regeneration. Cillian freaked out about him. *Cillian: Oh man! I can't believe it! But That's Impossible!!! *Wednesday: What just happened?! *Cillian: He... Regenerated! That's What Happened!!! That makes him got all fourteen of him. All fourteen incarnations?!!! That's really Impossible! *Wednesday: Cillian, Listen, Abigail and Tully are the ones who help him to gain a new regeneration cycle! *Cillian: Not the Cycle! Just that Regeneration. That taker of souls incarnation! That's from Evil Dead and i mean that, My Favourite Movie! *Wednesday: Cillian, you're the boy who has thirteen lives. Act VII During the Escaping, Cillian and Wednesday manage to defeat Eion by getting to the computer room to destroy the factory. *Cillian: Okay, nearly there! Cillian typing on the computer and manage to activate the self destruct button to destroy the factory! Wednesday teleported back home while Cillian's ready to fight. *Eion: What is Happening?!! *Tully: It's that boy with... Wednesday?! Impossible! *Debbie: First, Eion want us to help him to steal Cillian's final two lives and now this?! *Eion: Cillian!! That's evil dog!! Cillian saw the previous and future incarnations arrived destroy to the factory in their TARDIS. *Cillian 1: Calling Eion Moore of the Factory, This is the Original Cillian Darcy! *Tully: What the?! *Cillian 2: Time for you to die. *Cillian 3: Enjoy your quiet Eion! *Cillian 5: Say Goodbye *Cillian 7: May you Rest in Piece Eion! *Cillian 9: Bid your farewell! *Cillian 10: End this once and for all. *Cillian 8: Lock onto the Factory. *Cillian 6: Prepare Lock and Loaded! *Cillian 4: And for my Next Trick! Back in Waterloo Road, The Teachers and the Pupils watching the battle between the Factory and the Tardises. *Kim: That impossible!! All Eleven Cillians?! *Chris: No! ALL THIRTEEN?! Two Cillian from the future are the twelfth Cillian (who's a boy) and the final incarnation of Cillian (who's gender is revealed as a girl). *Jo: All Thirteen... *Ros: Wow. The Factory almost hit the students but the 10th Tardis prevented it. Rachel stand up and discovers that Cillian's going to die. *Rachel: Cillian. Please, Dont. Don't Regenerate. Please! *Cillian: Goodbye Rachel. 8th, 9th, 10th, 12th, 13th! Let's do it! *Cillian 8: For Time and Space! The 8th Tardis flew to the factory. *Cillian 9: Fantastic! The 9th Tardis also flied to the factory. *Cillian 10: Allons-y *Cillian: Geronimo The 10th and 11th Tardises flew to the factory. *Cillian 12: For the City of the Universe! The 12th Tardis flew to the factory. The Thirteenth didn't show her face yet. *Cillian 13: For god sake! WATERLOO ROAD STAND! All Thirteen Tardises uses the abilities to defeat the factory, *Eion: No, It can't be!!! *Tully: It's Impossible!!! *Debbie: No No No!!! *Eion, Tully and Debbie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All thirteen TARDISes are destroying the factory along with Eion, Tully and Debbie for good. Wednesday returned home by transported in the elevator to the shopping centre. She runs out and run back to her house which is clean from the mess that she's afraid to be grounded. Cillian opened the Back Door. *Cillian: See, i do come back. *Wednesday: You went...? *Cillian: Back in Time But even with time travel, getting glaziers on a Sunday. Tricky. *Wednesday: You went back in time? That means you used up your hours. What about Exedor? *Cillian: What aabout you being in trouble with Gomez when they come back? I couldn't let that happen. *Wednesday: You used up your time for me? *Cillian: Course I did. You're my friend and i also notice my old headteacher from my school, Rachel Mason is very proud and also, my food tech teacher told me that she got married. *Wednesday: Hey, shut up! *Cillian: Well, now it's time for me. I have to go. *Wednesday: Cillian, I know that something's wrong. I can reunite with you in scotland someday when you got a whole new regeneration cycle. *Cillian: I'm sure we will as partners in crime. I hope your family don't mind if i can have them? *Wednesday: Before you arrived, My parents want you to have them and Where're you going? *Cillian: Back to Rochdale during my Eleventh Regeneration. *Wednesday: My family will be home any second! You sure you'll be alright back to school? *Cillian: yes. Goodbye Wednesday. *Wednesday: Wait there. Wednesday run upstairs and returned with a voodoo doll of him. *Wednesday: i made it for you. *Cillian: Wow. *Wednesday: good luck in your eleventh regeneration. *Cillian: here. Cillian put a stetson on Wednesday's head. *Cillian: You ride 'em pardner. *Wednesday: thanks. Goodbye. *Cillian: Goodbye. Cillian and Wednesday have a final goodbye hug but then she heard the door knocking. *Wednesday: Cillian, that will be my family arriv... Wednesday saw Cillian gone out the back door. Wednesday smiles and answered the door. Cillian walked back to the TARDIS before it demateralised back home. Cillian smiles lie on the chair. Epilouge Cillian sleeps on his recliner as the time for him is up for him to regenerate into his twelfth incarnation. He dreamt about his family being nice to him when he was younger in his first incarnation a day before his journey begins. As his hand finally move which means his eleventh regeneration is finally compelted. Cillian woke up in his twelfth incarnation. *Cillian: Now then where was i? Cillian go to the console to reunite with the school but then, He materalised on the last day of his fifth year. He walked outside and saw the gym's empty after the school dance. He saw the box of items of the students who graduated which they've decided. Cillian saw a camera from his art teacher, Kim Campbell, Jo gave him a 5 adventure novels due to his interesting having adventures. Cillian smiles and accept their treasure. Rachel walked to the gym as She saw him looking at Michela's photo of her with him fighting after heard the TARDIS materialization. *Rachel: Cillian, you've regenerated! *Cillian: I've decided to. Have to meet up with Wednesday to take down Eion Moore for good. *Rachel: Wednesday? Who's Wednesday? *Cillian: My Friend from America. She's a bit a goth but she's my good friend. *Rachel: Cillian i though you were gone to your trial. *Cillian: i did but I left early because thoses Jerk full of time lords along with Madam Inquisitor got Lindsay arrested. *Rachel: Tell me, just one question, why are there all thirteen faces of you? *Cillian: Me, My First Eleventh Previous Incarnations and also my Final incarnations have to defeat Eion. *Rachel: So, all of them are you? *Cillian: Yes. *Rachel: Wow. *Cillian: i remember your first year when i was nearing the end of my eighth regeneration. *Rachel: When you used to hate me? *Cillian: i though you're Matron Bottomly back from the year 1887. *Rachel: Really? *Cillian: Yeah. It was confuses me. This is why i took on the cybermen back in London with a help from Mia Allens. *Rachel: Never heard of her. *Cillian: i helped her back in america and took her to the hospital back in London. *Rachel: What happened? *Cillian: She lost her Arm but it patched it up. I founded her sketch pad. You can look at it, i have to go. *Rachel: Goodbye Cillian. *Cillian: Goodbye. Cillian gave it to Rachel as he walked into his TARDIS before demateralised. Chris walked in *Chris: Hey, Rachel. What's with the Sketch Pad? *Rachel: Cillian told me that it's from a friend of his named Mia Allen. *Chris: She's... Amazing! She can start being an art teacher in september. *Rachel: Chris, Cillian told me that she was his single companion to defeat those Cybermen thing. *Chris: I Wonder where Cillian is now? *Rachel: Goodbye Eleventh, i'm going to miss you. *Chris: So Long Eleventh, Goodbye. Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts